Tales of CafPows and Midnight Wanderings
by Stranded With Plums
Summary: Gabby! The beginnings of something more appears. One-shot.


I do not own NCIS.

First fic for this show so I'm kinda nervous, but cheers to the unknown.

Tales of Caf-Pows and Midnight Wanderings

My music is blaring at an ear-bleeding volume, just how I like it at seven in the morning. I prefer to attack each work day with mind-blowing tunes and a Caf-Pow. Gibbs, however, would beg to differ on the matter-can't stand the high screeching and for the most part, if you're an uptight person like he is then you probably wouldn't want to listen to it either. This slight idiosyncrasy, though hard to detect at times, can be found in some shape or form within his everyday activities. For instance, he likes his coffee black, volcano hot, with nothing more, nothing less. He never cracks a smile, all situations handled with the utmost seriousness. He's so predictable when faced with a double mind-bending case, so calm and collected, though if you present him with your stupidity, then of course, you'll find him to be rather blunt in his character observations. In other words, he never sugarcoats anything. He'll send you home rethinking your career goals and life expectations when he's done with his rant. I learned early on to aim high so that I would never have to witness myself being on the receiving end of one of _those_ talks.

Regardless of keeping track of these bits and pieces of info regarding Gibbs, I'm still just a lab rat. Wish I was more, but that's what dreaming is for right?

"Abbs, say you've got something for me." Speaking of the devil himself, here he is like clockwork, making an appearance.

"Well, I have analyzed the computer chips found on Miss Tierney's body and what I discovered is almost completely unbelievable..." Imagine me all animated, smile striking the corners of my mouth, hands talking a mile a minute, eyes alert, me knowing that any moment he's gonna stop me and tell me to speak in English.

"Whoa, in English Abby." Told you so.

"Okay, right, so the chips are storing information for an off shore bank by the name of Sun Corp Union, however, our girl worked for Rallings Bank and Trust, which puts us back at square one-what is she doing with private account info from some overseas bank?" He smiles lightly, almost pleased at my findings, but something is still lacking.

"Well, that's for you and the rest of the team to find out. If anything, I'd thought you would've had that all figured out by now." Right. Stupid, stupid, stupid! If I could bang my head against the wall without being evaluated for the psych ward, believe me I would so do that at this very moment.

"On it Gibbs," I feign jovial tenaciousness even though disappointing him makes me want to head to the nearest bathroom and barf, I try my best to keep up appearances.

"Alright," he swiftly walks past me without another word. This kills me on the inside for several reasons. One, he usually gives me a pat on the back or plants a quick kiss on my forehead and two, a Caf-Pow is also poised within his hand, ready to be bequeathed into my own grasp. Both were upsettingly absent as of this conversation.

Trying my luck, I comment on the recent change of events. "Sure could use some caffeine. If I had a Caf-Pow, your case could be resolved in half the time."

_Chirp....chirp.....chirp......_

Yes, those are the sounds of crickets chirping through the dead silence. I chuckle lightly, more for my own amusement then his. He is a pro at creating tension. I actually didn't expect this type of reaction, but I guess you learn something new everyday. Guess today's my day, huh.

No emotion has surfaced, just a pair of two gorgeous eyes glaring back at me, so I guess I'll try and smooth this offense over with sweetness. "What...what...what I was trying to say was that if you had a moment, could you perhaps swing by the store and pick me up a Caf-Pow? Please?" Or stuttering is an option. Not the one that I would've picked though.

"How about you concern yourself with getting the info that I need and we can discuss Caf-Pows later," the finality in his voice suggests that I will not be seeing my precious drink today...if ever again.

I don't even wait for him to leave the room before I turn around and busy myself with research for the case. His footsteps quickly abate with each second, leaving me and my wounded heart alone. How pathetic.

(Midnight)

I'm still here scrounging around on the internet for some needle in a haystack, which by the way has been impossible to uncover so far, not to mention I'm dead tired. No sleep tends to drive even the most sane person mad with hallucinogenic ramblings. I can sense my brain shutting down as my fingers are overcome with cramps, my feet sore to the touch, and lets not even describe the sounds that my ears are hearing. I think I've spent a total of five minutes squinting, closing, reopening, rubbing, then repeating steps one through four again in hopes of alleviating the dryness in my eyes and damnit, it's just not working!

"I'm taking a break." I state this confidently because I am fairly certain that no one else is around to say otherwise. Grabbing Bert from his high spot on the shelf, I slowly make my way over to the silent elevators.

"Nope. No one here." The most fun-filled part of my day begins when the building loses its visible signs of life-all work, no drama.

Pushing the "up" button, I wait patiently for the familiar ding of the elevator doors just before they open, completely oblivious to everything else that's around me. To busy myself, I start to spin and twirl like a little girl, almost infantile in nature at this point because as I've said before-no sleep. This action of course, positions my face towards the lab, my back to the elevator doors. Like I said-totally oblivious.

_Ding!_

Okay, to add a little extra dorkiness to my rapidly deteriorating state, I'm also rocking it out to some unknown Goth tune in my head, my body jamming back and forth. All of my playing is now beginning to cause extreme dizziness and thus I run straight into Gibbs on my into the elevator...and I mean, right smack into his ex-marine body. My face is flush with his chest, a mouthful of shirt-tasty.

"Abby!"

Shocked, I forcefully shove myself off of his body with my shaking hands. "Uh, hey, didn't know you were still here."

"You've made that fact quite apparent."

"Just thought I'd take a break, you know a small one because I was tired and....." I suck at justification.

"Here's your Caf-Pow."

With as much control as I can muster, I downplay my excitement to a mere, "Oh, thanks. I appreciate it."

He stares me down, knowing I expect more than just a few simple words and a kind gesture in regards to his earlier behavior.

"I'm sorry Abbs." Okay, so maybe a Caf-Pow and a half-apology isn't so bad after all. Besides I get to bask in the presence of Gibbs, my one and only-not that he'd ever think that about me.

"Go home and finish up tomorrow. We've still got loose ends to tie up before we can even get started on untangling that bank mess." It's not an option, but a command and one that I'm happy to follow.

"Sounds good to me. See ya tomorrow." I once again reach for the "up" button on the elevator, but something is still amiss about him.

"I'll go turn the lights out in the lab." Shit, I forgot.

"Uh, thanks, but I can get them," turning like a frantic animal, I try and scurry on down the hallway towards my lab's blinding light, but he stops me with his hand on my arm.

"I'll get it. Go home." I am utterly speechless.

"Okay," I must sound like a weary frog, my voice deep, edging on the brink of drowsiness, but this does not deter him in the least little bit because this is the exact moment when he decides to bend down towards the corner of my mouth. My lips are rewarded with the sensation of a gentle kiss. The result: I can't breathe!

"Goodnight Abby." His murmurs as his lips slide off my face. My eyes are closed in disbelief, but I feel his body heat leave my own personal space and then...faint footsteps travel on down the hall.

Maybe he really does consider me more than just a friend...just maybe.

The End


End file.
